Confidant
by RAMSPEL
Summary: "'I'm your big sister, you can tell me anything.' Kara felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. I used to could tell you anything. Not anymore.' Kara struggles to deal with her new relationship with Alex following the mindwipe and confines in J'onn about everything she has been going through. A two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Supergirl zoomed through the sky trying to clear her mind of everything except for the feeling of air rushing past her as she pushed her superpowers to their limit. She wanted to forget about everything that had been going wrong in her life lately.

She had been angry and hurt when President Baker had fired her from the DEO after she refused to reveal her secret identity. But that hurt was nothing compared to the devastation she felt when her sister, Alex, had to have her memories erased to protect Kara's secret. And although Alex had tried to assure her everything would be okay, Kara felt like she had lost the one person whom she could always confide in. The thought brought tears to Kara's eyes.

It had only been two days since J'onn had performed the mindwipe, and already Kara had felt the absence of her and Alex's old relationship. J'onn had tried to assure her Alex was still the same person they knew and loved, but Kara hadn't worked up the courage to see Alex in person yet. Their only contact since the mindwipe had been a few phone calls and texts.

Kara continued to fly for the next couple of hours, watching the Earth below move past in a blur, until her phone rang. She stopped and hovered mid-air to look at the screen. It was Alex.

"Hey, Alex what's up?" Kara greeted her, struggling to make her voice sound normal.

"Hey, where are you?"

"At Catco," Kara lied, knowing she couldn't tell her sister she was hovering several miles over the Pacific Ocean. "Why?"

"Why, because I'm at your apartment. I take it you forgot we planned a movie night for tonight."

Kara realized they had made plans a few days ago to get together tonight, but that was before everything happened with Haley.

"I'm so sorry, Alex, I just got caught up with work and it slipped my mind."

"That's okay, just come on home, work can wait for one night and you sound like you need a break. I've got a double cheese pizza waiting."

Kara thought briefly about saying she was swamped and asking Alex for a raincheck, but she knew she was going to have to see her sister sometime.

"I'm on my way. See you in a few minutes."

She turned and headed home. When she came in sight of her apartment building, she remembered she couldn't fly in through the window like she used to, so she landed in the alley and changed out of her super suit. Then she walked up to her floor and entered through the front door.

"Hey," She took at the seat at the table beside her sister who was already munching on a slice of pizza. "I'm sorry I forget about tonight. Things have just been so crazy at work and it slipped my mind."

"Don't worry, I get it. I've been busy at the lab myself."

Kara frowned. She knew when Alex had her memories erased, she would have to start lying to her sister. But she hadn't realized Alex would also be lying to her. Apparently, one of those erased memories had been the one where Kara found out her sister was a DEO agent and did not really work at a lab.

Not knowing how to respond, Kara grabbed a slice of pizza and began eating.

"So besides being busy how was your day?" Alex asked.

"Fine."

"Anything happen?"

"Nothing out the ordinary."

"Okay," Alex looked at her sister with concern. "Then what has got you so upset."

"I'm not upset." Kara lied.

"Yeah clearly, you are. It's not like you to forget we had plans, especially when there is pizza involved. And you have a terrible poker face, I can always tell when you're upset. So come on, what's wrong."

"It's nothing really." Kara stalled, trying to come up with a believable lie. She knew Alex wasn't going to let this go, but she couldn't tell her the truth. "Just work stuff. You know working in the news industry is not the most uplifting line of work. I hear so many depressing stories. Sometimes it just gets to me."

"Uh-huh," Alex muttered, clearly not buying it.

"Like today, for example, James told me a story about this wreck. A man crashed his car into the side of a light pole, he wasn't hurt, but a fire started in the engine. So he tried to get out, but couldn't because the doors were jammed. So he started yelling at the top of his lungs for someone to help him. A few people came over and tried to help him, but no one could get the door open."

"I take it the guy was killed."

Kara shook her head. "Luckily for him, Supergirl also heard his cries. She flew down and with her x-ray vision saw there was a leak in the fuel line and some gas was about to reach the flames. So she ripped the door off the car, flew the man and everyone nearby to safety several feet away, and then used her freeze breath to put out the fire before the car could explode. Then she turned back to the man to make sure he was okay. And he started screaming at her, saying she ruined his car. He yelled he was going to sue her for damages and 'roaches' like her should just go home."

Kara could feel her anger flaring up from telling the story. Worst of all, it hadn't even been the least grateful response she had received for her heroics that week. That honor had gone to Haley, who had threatened to place Kara's loved ones in danger by exposing her identity if Kara didn't comply with everything she ordered (mere seconds after Supergirl had saved her from an alien attack). She had wanted to call her sister to vent immediately after what happened today, but since that wasn't an option, she had taken to the sky to try and calm down.

"Wow, that sucks. People can be so ungrateful. She saved the guys life, even if it probably would have been smarter for her to put out the fire with her freeze breath first. Then she would not have been rushed to rip off the door."

"What?!" Kara exclaimed. "She saved the man's life and the lives of the people trying to help him and then got verbally assaulted for it! How can you criticize her for that?"

"Relax, I'm not criticizing her. I think what she did was great. I was just wondering if maybe there might have been a better way for her to have gone about saving him."

"Well considering she knew the car was going to explode any second, I doubt she was too worried about the order she did things in. And since no one was hurt and the only property damage was to a car that was going to blow up anyway, had she not arrived, I think she did pretty well."

"Okay, you're right, but why are you taking what happened with her so personally?"

"Because she's saved the city so many times and she doesn't expect anything in return, besides to not be treated like crap by the people she saves, but apparently some people think this is too much for her to ask!"

"Kara, are you sure this is why you upset or it there something else going on? You hear these kinds of stories all the time in your line of work and you never let it get to you. You're usually the eternal optimist. If something is wrong I want to help you. I'm your big sister, you can tell me anything."

Kara felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. _I used to could tell you anything._ She thought. _Not anymore._ Forcing all the anger and pain out of her voice she said. "There is nothing going on, Alex. Even eternal optimist have days where we feel cynical, don't worry I'll get over it."

Alex looked like she was about to pry some more, but before she could her phone rang. She looked at the screen and sighed. "Hang on, I've got to take this, but we're not done with this conversation."

She walked to the other end of the loft and answered. "Danvers."

"This is Colonel Haley. I thought you should know. Two Circadians attacked and injured several civilians downtown. I've sent a team to apprehend them."

"What do mean, what exactly happened?" Alex kept her voice low, not knowing her sister currently was using her super-hearing to listen in on both sides of the conversation.

"I don't have all the details. We intercepted a 911 call saying there were two aliens, who look like giant insects, attacking and injuring people. If you want more information you can interrogate the Circadians once they're in our custody, assuming we don't need to use lethal force when apprehending them."

"Circadians are known for being a peaceful species. We've never had any confrontations with them before. Something doesn't add up here. Have Brainy send me the coordinates and tell the team to not engage them until I give the order."

"Danvers this phone call is just a courtesy. I'm not asking for permission to apprehend these aliens and I don't intend to let aliens who've hurt innocent people get away."

"I'm on my way to the scene. Don't do anything until I arrive."

"I report to the president, not you," Haley said before hanging up.

Alex turned back to her sister. "I'm sorry that was work, there was a problem at the lab and I've got to go take care of it." She quickly gathered up her purse and darted out the door.

Kara gave Alex a few minutes headstart before she changed into her suit and followed her. She might not be able to assist the DEO thanks to Haley, but she still intended to stay close by in case her sister or the other agents needed backup.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara watched from the air as the DEO arrested the Circadian man and woman. The alien couple surrendered as soon as they saw the DEO coming. And Kara was relieved that no one, including the two aliens, was hurt in the apprehension. Although, Kara did notice injuries on the Circadians before the DEO even approach them.

Once they were locked in the DEO van, she heard them try to explain that the humans they had supposedly attacked and injured were Children of Liberty who had ambushed them when they were walking home. And they'd been simply trying to defend themselves and get away.

Haley immediately doubted their story, but Alex was more open-minded. She pointed out that the confrontation had been five humans, armed with baseball bats and two-by-fours, against the two aliens who were only slightly stronger than the average human. She told Haley she doubted that the Circadians were the ones who instigated the fight.

Kara didn't get to hear the rest of the argument because she was distracted by a terrified scream coming from a few blocks away. She flew towards the sound only to discover it was caused by a woman who was panicked by the sight of a nearby mouse. Hardly a situation that required Supergirl's help.

She thought about going back and trying to listen to Alex and Haley some more, but she knew it was useless since she couldn't do anything to help the Ciradians. So she flew around the city listening out for anyone else who needed her help. When she flew by J'onn's new Private Detective office, she saw his light was on.

Kara landed and walked in to find J'onn sitting at his desk reviewing old DEO case files. A plate of Chocos sat next to him.

"You wouldn't happen to have any ice cream to go with those? Or some Aldebaran Rum?" She asked, referring to the only liquid, which could get her drunk.

"I can't help you with the Aldebaran Rum and given your last experience with that stuff, I'd say you probably should avoid it, but there is some ice cream in the fridge in the back."

She retrieved a carton of ice cream and a spoon and took a seat across from him. Looking at the carton she asked. "I didn't think you liked mint chocolate chip?"

"I figured you or your sister might drop by sooner or later. Speaking of Alex why aren't you with her? She said you two made plans for tonight."

"We did, we got together earlier, but she had to leave and deal with an 'emergency at the lab.' I guess she also doesn't remember that I know she works for the DEO."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. She had to leave because Haley was planning to capture or kill an alien couple who had the nerve to defend themselves when a group of Agent Liberty wannabes attacked them. They are in DEO custody now. And knowing Haley she's probably scheduling their dissection."

"You know Alex would never let that happen."

"Alex may still have the title of director, but she's not the one calling the shots anymore. I'm worried about her working there with Haley. Suppose Haley decides Alex is too much of a nuisance or worse a traitor and decides to get her out of the way."

"Your sister knows how to take care of herself and she knows to watch her back where Haley is concerned."

"I wish she would just quit. Then you could undo the mindwipe."

"I know how hard this has been on both of you, but this is Alex's decision. Do you really want to see Haley running the DEO unopposed?"

"No." Kara sighed,

And don't you think if Alex had suddenly quit right before Haley planned to interrogate everyone with the truth seeker, the colonel would have figured out Alex she was hiding something? Even if your sister wasn't working for the DEO, Haley still would have the authority to have her interrogated or even arrested."

Kara felt her last sliver of hope that they could undo the mindwipe, and go back to the way things were, die.

Kara knew J'onn was right and guessed Alex had figured out the same thing before she had the mindwipe. She just hadn't share this with Kara because she didn't want to add to her little sister's guilt.

"I should have let the Morea kill Haley when I have the chance." She muttered.

J'onn put his hand on hers. "Now I know you don't mean that."

"I know I shouldn't feel this way, and I don't want to, but I'm sorry I think I do. I keep thinking about how much harm I caused by saving her and worrying about how many others, including people I care about, that I put in danger by stopping that Morea.

Haley was part of a team that took alien children and turned them into assassins. Her team abused them, weaponized them, and then when the government decided they were an inconvenience, they tried to dispose of them. I don't blame the Morea for wanting vengeance.

And I keep thinking what could have happened if my cousin hadn't found me when I arrived on this planet and taken me to live with the Danvers or if Jeremiah hadn't invented when Henshaw tried to take me from them. I know there are plenty of people in the government who are just like Haley and would have loved to turn me into a weapon. I imagine if that had happened to me, I'd want to kill the people responsible, just like the Morea did. Then what did I do to help them, I stopped the last surviving one and locked it up. I saved Haley from her victims!"

"Kara, what Haley and the others did was morally reprehensible, but I know you. You couldn't just sit by and watch anyone be murdered, no matter how you felt about that person."

"I don't know J'onn."

"I do. Remember three years ago when I tried to kill that White Martian. You knew that White Martians annihilated my entire race including my wife and daughters. And that one had killed DEO agents, kidnapped your sister, and tried to kill me, yet you still convince me to spare it. You told me not to throw away who I am.'"

Kara sighed. "Okay, using my own words against me really isn't fair."

"You stopped me that night, not with all your superpowers, but with your heart. I know how tough things have been for you lately, even before Alex had to have her memories of your identity erased. And all aliens like us feel the growing hatred for us.

But this isn't like other battles where our enemies can be overwhelmed with strength or intelligence. We are fighting to change hearts and minds. And people like you are our greatest assets. You are a symbol of hope and compassion for a world that desperately needs one. Don't let Haley destroy the best part of you."

Kara stood up and walked over to J'onn and gave him a big hug, which he returned. J'onn was one of the few people she could hug with her full strength without hurting him.

"Thanks," she said, walking back to her seat. "I needed to remember that." She took a bite of her ice cream and then added: "Although, I doubt can change Haley's heart and mind."

J'onn sighed. "No, probably not. Unfortunately, some people are always going to choose to close themselves off, you can't reach people if they won't let you. But some might surprise you. You managed to get through to your aunt when no one else could."

Kara nodded and quietly considered J'onn's words for a minute. Then deciding they had enough deep discussion for one night, she stole one of the Chocos from J'onn's plate and crushed it into her ice cream. "You know I can't believe you don't like this flavor. It pairs great with your favorite cookies."

They spent the next several minutes discussing the merits of various snacks before she decided to call it a night. And although her talk with J'onn didn't solve any of her problems, it at least made her feel less alone.

The end.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it_.


End file.
